Message Sent
by marebear11
Summary: Troy Bolton meets a friend online. Thinking that this person is no more than a penpal, he tells them all of his secrets and thoughts. What happens when this person is closer than he thinks? What will become of the friendship? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Message Sent**

**An- Okay, this is the first chapter of the sequel. I'm still not sure I want to do it. The plot is still not that good in my head. I might take this chapter down. Please, no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"Dude! You are spending way too much time on that stupid computer." Troy's best friend Chad stated from the bed. "What are you doing anyway?" Troy sighed. He didn't really want to explain anything to Chad.

"I'm talking to a penpal." He told his best friend.

"A penpal? Oh, is that who gives you all those pens in your locker?" He asked, completely oblivious to the meaning.

"No Chad." Troy laughed. "I get those from the store. A penpal is a person who lives far away, but writes to you to keep in touch. Basically a friend." He put the definition in simple terms, Chad could be slow at times.

"Oh, well lets go meet Tay and Gabi now." Troy smiled when he heard Chad. Gabriella was his girlfriend of 6 months. They'd been off and on through Junior year.

"Lets go." He said, as he clicked okay and the blue box that read 'message sent'. He powered down the computer, and left the room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: School**

**Dear creativegrl247,**

**School is going ok. I'm glad it's senior year. I really can't wait to get out so that we can celebrate graduation. My friends and I are really pupmed about prom. My girlfriend wants our colors to be purple. I wanted more of a light green color. We got into a huge argument about it, and now she's mad. I'm going out with my best friend Chad right now so that we can try to settle things. Lately, she's been really getting on my last nerve. Enough about me though. What about you? How's school going? Let me know if you made any friends of anything. I'd really like to hear more about where you live. I bet it's somewhere really exotic. With lots of flowers and beautiful views. I'll tell you all about Albequerque later. I have to go.**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Tbear**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the two boys arrived at the resturant, they immediately spotted the girls. Taylor sprang out of her seat to give Chad a hug, while Gabriella turned her head away. "Brie, can we talk?" Troy asked as he came closer. She nodded as Troy plopped down next to her. "I'm sorry about the whole prom thing. I know how important this is to you. A girl's prom is like a mini wedding." He repeated the words that he heard his mother say a few days before. "If you want to wear purple, than we can. As long as you're happy." Finally facing him, she gave Troy a warm smile.

"We don't have to wear purple. We can choose our colors someother time. We have the entire senior year to pick colors. We don't have to pick them now." She told him as he gave her a grin. The two embrassed as their friends came over.

"I see the happy couple has made up." Taylor smirks. Gabriella shot her a playful glare as Chad chuckled. "We're happy you guys aren't fighting. It was torture hearing Gabi whine about how self-centered you were being." Taylor blurted. She immediately covered her mouth as Gabriella's eyes widened.

"You thought I was being self-centered?" Troy was shocked. He directed the question to Gabriella.

"I was just upset. I didn't mean anything I said. Right Taylor?" Taylor nodded viguriously. The four friends laughed, and ordered their food.

"Brie, how's your mom doing?" Troy whispered. Gabriella's mother had been out of work for a while. After she had the baby, she was too exagusted. She just couldn't find the will to go back. Gabriella and her step-dad tried to convince her to go back, but she wasn't ready to leave the baby. Gabriella frowned. She didn't like the idea of talking about her mother a the moment.

"She and Emma are doing fine." She was trying not to say anymore about her family. She knew Troy was about to ask about her baby sister next. "My step-dad Scott is doing fine. Anymore questions?" She snapped slightly. It was obvious to him that she was beginning to get annoyed. He watched as she looked down and played with the promise ring he gave her. Troy reached out and took her hand in his.

"If you want to talk, just let me know. No matter what time, I'll always be there." Gabriella flashed him a sweet smile. The two leaned in and shared a kiss. "Why don't I walk you home?" The brunette shuddered when he mentioned 'home'.

"Can't I stay at your house tonight? I don't want to deal with my family right now." She pouted, and Troy gave into her cuteness. "I'll call my mom when we get to your house." The couple left the pizza place, and headed to Troy's. When the superstar arrived home, he decided to check his e-mail while Gabriella was away.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: School**

**Dear Tbear,**

**Everything is fine with me. The friends I've made are really cool. It's not so exotic here where I live. I'm sure it's the same as Albequerque. It pracically is Albequerque. I joined the Intranet club. It's about computers. I can't wait. It's gonna be a blast. My best friends and I joined our freshman year. It was great. As for your girlfriend, maybe she's sensative about something else. She could be wanting to take control over prom, because she's losing control over something else. Prom is also like a mini wedding to girls. It's super important. I hope you guys made up. Be gentle. Your realationship with her has been good so far. Don't mess it up. How's Chad? Is he still trying to finda a new look for his hair? Let me know! **

**Write soon,**

**creativegrl247**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy smiled. She gave him the same advice that his mother had. He was about to e-mail her back, when he felt arms slide their way around him, and lips press against his neck. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked him. She tried to read what was on the screen, but Troy terminated the letter. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just some junk mail." He lied. He wasn't going to tell Gabriella about his penpal just yet. She was behaving weird already. He didn't want to put more pressure on her. "Let's watch a movie." He changed the subject quickly and lead her away. Gabriella made a mental note to try and check things out when Troy was sleeping. The two settled onto Troy's bed as the movie started. Within minutes, Gabriella was already fast alseep, completely for getting about the plan.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I don't really like it. I'm not sure I'm gonna continue it. Most likely this won't be updated often. My heart is set more on the sequel to 'Summer Love'. Last chapter for that will be up tomorrow.**

**Review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Message Sent**

**An- Thanks for all of the reviews! You are all awesome! I'll try to mkae this more interesting. Don't worry, Troy doesn't hook up with his penpal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...big shocker there**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Troy looked down at the petite girl laying on his lap. He gently moved her off of him and against a nearby pillow. She stirred a little, but didn't wake. He quietly crept over to his computer. As it powered on, he thought about his actions earlier. He knew he would have to tell her about his online friend sometime. He made the descion to do it when he learned more about her. When he finally logged on, he immediately replied to the e-mail.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: School**

**Dear creavtivegrl247,**

**Things are better with my girlfriend and I. You gave the same advice as my mother. Chad's actually over the hair phase. He says he likes the way the wind feels. Lol. Albequerque is a nice town. We have two rival high schools. East and West High. I go to East High. What did you mean when you said where you live is practically Albequerque? Do you live close by? Do you live here? I joined the intranet club during my freshman year too. That's how I met Gabriella(my girlfriend). She's actually having some problems at home. A tiny cash flow problem, because her mother doesn't want to leave her new baby sister and go back to work. Her step-dad is trying to help, but it's still not enough. She's getting a job at a daycare soon. I think I'm gonna try to help out too. Maybe that's what made her upset lately. I'll talk to her about it later. **

**Write back,**

**Tbear**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Your message has been sent." The computer announced. Troy immediately looked toward Gabriella. He cursed himself for not turning off the volume. Thankfully, she was still sleeping. He didn't want her to know that he was telling a stranger all of her bussiness. He sighed and left the computer turned off. He walked back over to the bed and cuddled up next to Gabriella.

**The Next Morning...**

"Troyy. Troy! TROY!" The blue-eyed boy's eyes snapped open. He turned to his giggling girlfriend and smiled. "You're a very heavy sleeper." She laughed. "Wake up sleepy head! It's time for school." Troy sat up and looked at the clock. He groaned. Lazily, he walked up and picked some clothes out to wear. "No! I picked out your clothes. I remember you doing that for me." She smiled as Troy dropped the clothes and changed into the one's Gabriella picked out. "You look good."

"Just good?" He joked.

"Hott!" She laughed. The two of them laced hands as they walked to Troy's car. Arriving at school, they were immediately greeted by Kelsi.

"Hey! Did you guys sign up for anything yet?"

"Nothing yet." Troy answered for the both of them.

"Well, how about we all do the intranet club again." Troy looked at Gabriella. She nodded after moments of silence.

"That's a great idea. Sign us up when you go." Kelsi nodded and walked off toward Mr. Mackrel's room. "Looks like we're doing th club again." Gabriella smiled weakly. She still wasn't quite over her blog getting out to the entire school. "Everything will be fine Brie. What could possibly go wrong?" If only Troy knew...

"You're right T-bear" She giggled.

"Aren't I always?" The two laughed and walked to homeroom. The morning went on forever. When free period came around, Troy rushed to the library, eager to check his e-mail.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: School**

**Dear Tbear,**

**I'm glad to hear that you made up with your girlfriend made up. I'm also hoping that things get better at her home. Things will get better. I know it. You just have to have faith. I'll keep her in my prayers. Talk about coincidence with the whole intranet club thing. I actually do go to East High. It's a really great school, but you already know that. I've got to go to homeroom now. Write me back.**

**Love,**

**creativegrl247**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: School**

**Dear creativegrl247,**

**Why haven't we met before? I'm sure if you were in the intranet club, then I would know you. Thanks for caring about Gabriella. We're thinking of going by the daycare today. It wouls be awesome if we could get jobs today. I just want to see her happy again. She picked out my clothes today, and it was one of the few smiles she's had lately. I'll talk to you later. Free period just ended.**

**love,**

**Tbear**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the 'message sent' box was closed, Troy left the library. He was shocked to find out that his penpal was so close. He began to take notice in every girl. He wondered which one could be her. Gabriella noticed Troy's wondering eyes. It didn't make her happy at all. She began to think about things too. She only hoped that Troy wasn't cheating.

"Hey Brie!" He merily leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I gotta go." Was all she said before leaving him standing there clueless in the hall. Gabriella needed to think. She walked up to the roof top and peered out at the view.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Really short, I know...but I'm setting the story up for somethings. **

**Review!**

**Fun Fact about the author: My favorite color is yellow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Message Sent**

**An- Hello again! Thanx for all of the reviews. I'm kinda thinking about a lot of stuff right now...so this chapter may suck. There's some...'friend' problems going on. I wanna dedicated this chapter to my special friend, **_taywrites_**, thanx soo much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical yada yada yada...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Over the past few days, Gabriella had grown more suspisious of Troy's actions. He seemed to become more distan from her. She watched as he typed rapidly on the keyboard of her computer. It was a Saturday morning, and they were supposed to be spending time together. She watched as he read a few lines and laughed before typing a response. "Troy! Are you ever going to talk to me?" Gabriella was growing impatient with him. He didn't even flinch. Gabriella walked right over to the computer plug, and pulled the wires apart.

"Hey!" Troy stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Brie, I've talked to you a lot." She shot him a glare.

"Troy, you've been on my computer since you got here. All you've done was laugh at the screen and type. Who are you always talking to?"

"Just a friend." He answered, not meeting her gaze.

"Well, is she one of the girls you've been staring at lately?" Troy's head whipped back at Gabriella. It was her turn to look away.

"Brie, what are you talking about?" Troy inched closer to his girlfriend.

"I'm talking about every girl at school. You've become so distant. Today was supposed to be about us...but all you've done is ignore me. Is...is it because she's who you're talking to?" Gabriella was still focusing her attention elsewhere.

"Brie, I love you. I'm not talking to anyone else." He knew that he'd told alie, but he needed for things to get better before he could tell her anything.

"Why were you looking at those girls. You've never paid any attention to them. What changed?" Troy was stuck. How could he explain that?

"I don't know. Curiosity got the best of me." Techanically he wasn't lieing. It was curiosity that made him look.

"Maybe I was just being a little jealous..." He pulled the brunette in to a loving embrac. She smiled against his chest. "Can we just forgrt this happened and finish our day?" Troy smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Why don't we go to the movies. We could see Hairspray, with that Zac Efron guy you love so much." She giggled and the two left the house.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Embarrassment**

**Yesterday was the worst day in my entire life! This boy in my science class, Jason...I think, spilled frog guts all over me. We were disecting them and he ran into my desk. It was the worst! Everyone was calling me frog girl! Which isn't the best way to make fun of me, but it still hurt. I've only hated one person more in my life. Just thinking about him mkaes me want to hurt him like he hurt me. Anyway, what's new? How are things with Gabriella? **

**Love,**

**creativegrl247**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: Embarrassment**

**I'm sure what Jason did was an accident. He's one of my best friends. I don't think he'd do something like that on purpose. His girlfriend Kelsi would kill him. He's like really whipped. Who's the other person that you hate? Things always get better. Who's the other person that you hate? Brie(Gabriella)**

**Love,**

**Tbear**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy sighed after sending his message. He was begining to realize that he had been shutting Gabriella out. He knew he would have tot tell her about the penpal soon. After hearing she thought he was cheating, he figured it was time to reveal. The only thing that bothered him was the questions Gabriella would ask. He shook everything off and silently slept.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: Embarrassment**

**Dear Tbear,**

**Things did get better. Jason apologised and told me everything that really happened. A total misunderstanding. I tend to have a bad temper. As for the person I hate, Troy Bolton. You know, the captain of the basketball team. Total jerk. Sure, he may seem so cool now...but that's only because he's in high school. In junior high, all he did was push around us 'geeks'. He was all nice over the summer, but I'll never forget him messing us up at the scince bowl. It cost me a scholarship. I hate that asshole! I'm glad to hear you and Gabi are fine. Write back!**

**Love,**

**creativegrl247**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After reading this e-mail, Troy couldn't breath. The new friend he made hated him. He didn't know what to do. How could this have happened? How could he have cost someone an important part of their future? He sighed loudly, as he slouched in his chair. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short...again, but I'm not all that into this story. I'll keep updating. It won't be that long...maybe 10 chapters.**

**Review!**

**Fun fact about the Author: MONKEYS ARE AWESOME!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Message Sent**

**An- Hello! Thanx for all of the reviews! I really didn't think this story would be all that popular, but it's fine with me. I'm happy to say that my problems are all over. I've got nothing to stress about...right now. Oh well, enjoy! I think I'm gonna do more trivia on this story too. I'm sooo sorry I didn't update for a bit. I just started singing and acting classes a few days ago, so my once free scheduel, is now packed for like half the day. I'll try to updat though. Troyella Love chapters are coming in both stories. I haven't written them in a while :P**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

Troy never wrote back. He hoped that what he read was all a dream. He sighed as he got ready for school. He was worried about who his penpal was. It had been narrowed down to most of Gabriella's friend. It had to be. His penpal mentioned the science bowl. It couldn't have been Taylor. She would've said something about blabbing everyone's bussiness to her already. Kelsi? Nope, she wasn't in the science bowl that year...or any year. She would stick with Sharpay. It most certainly couldn't have been Gabriella. She wasn't anywhere near the Albequerque that summer. Speaking of Gabriella, she approached Troy's desk and greeted him. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. "Troy...Troy...TROY!" She yelled. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Brie." He spoke dryly, as he refocused his eyes on his No.2 pencil.

"Are you okay T-bear?" She asked, concerned as she placed an arm around him. Troy's eyes snapped in her direction. He suddenly realized that his penpal might hear her. If he wanted to keep who he was a secret, then he'd ave to stop Gabriella from calling him that.

"Brie, c-could you stop calling me that?" Gabriella drew her arms back. Troy knew that this woulnd't end well.

"Why?" She seemed hurt. Troy looked away. This made the beauty even more upset. "Fine, but don't bother calling me Brie." She huffed back to her desk in the rear of the class. Troy sighed. He was so confused. Everything was getting messed up.

"What am I going to do?" Troy asked, no one in particular.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: No subject**

**Dear Tbear,**

**Is everything okay? Usually you respond right back. I'm a little worried. It wasn't anything I said...was it? I didn't mean to offend you if Troy's your friend or anything. I just really hate him. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. Enough about him though, what about you and Gabriella? I think I met her today. She's extremely nice and pretty. I approve! Lol. One thing just doesn't sit with me...I think she's dating Troy Bolton. How could she be dating you? Maybe you're talking about a different Gabriella. I'm talking about Gabriella Montez(science class). I hope everything is going well at her home. Keep me posted. I'll fill you in on somethings. I like this guy in my science class. His name is Alan. We're partners for the project. He tried out for the musical and didn't make it. :/ He's really sweet though. Gotta Go. My computer teacher is coming!**

**Love,**

**creativegrl247**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy felt a bit guilty. He was supposed write back, and now his friend was worried. He scanned the letter one more time. Something jumped out at him. His penpal talked about her lab partner...all he had to do now was figure out who Alan's partner was. Simple. He would just ask Gabriella. Troy then realized that Gabriella was upset with him. He made the deciscion to tell her at lunch. She'd understand.

Troy asked Gabriella to meet him up at their secret spot. The brunette reluctanly agreed. She was still upset over what happened earlier. Gabriella huffed as she went up the stairs to the rooftop. She was mumbling constantly until she saw Troy. "W-what's all this?" She asked, referring to blanket spread on the ground with plates of food resting on it. Troy looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I brought you up here so that I can explain." Gabriella seemed slightly frightened. "Also, because we haven't spent any time together." He told her as he took her soft hands in his. He lead her onto the blanket.

"As much as I'd like to start on this lunch, I really want to know why you suddenly disown your nickname." She stared at him. Troy sighed.

"It's kinda complicated."

"That's okay. I'm sure you can explain it." Gabriella was trying to stand tough to Troy. She didn't want him to snake away from the subject again. Truth was, she was scared. Gabriella was terrified that the news would be something like he wanted to break up, or he was cheating. Of course, she had faith in Troy, but he had been acting strange the last few days.

"You know how I've been spending so much time on the computer?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, I have a penpal." The beauty gave him an 'are you serious?' look. "This penpal actually goes to our school." Now, she was bewildered.

"How could they be a penpal?"

"That's the thing! They aren't anymore. We talk over computer, and I just recently found out the person hates me for something I did a while back."

"That still doesn't explain why I can't call you 'T-bear'" Troy sighed.

"My e-mail. If you call me that, they'll know how I am." Her mouth formed an 'o'.

"But, wouldn't that be a good thing? Then you could patch things up." She took a cookie off of a tray as she spoke.

"It could be. For now, let's just eat." She nodded and smiled as he fed her a strawberry. She giggled and the two spent all of lunch and free period there. Troy completely forgot to ask about Alan's partner.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: No subject**

**Dear creativegrl247,**

**Don't worry, everything is just fine here. I'm glad to know that you've found someone. I actually heard him at the auditions. It was a good thing that he didn't get the part. Lol. I think Troy Bolton did an awesome job. As well as Gabriella. They really are a wonderful couple. I'd love to wriet more, but it's dinner time. **

**Love,**

**Tbear**

**P.S. Chad says hi**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- For anyone who has 'Verizon' as their cable provider, I've found some interesting news. You can actually see 'High School Musical 2' a week before it priemers on Disney. August 10th, it will be 'On Demand' in the free section. I found it out today whn I watched the movie on it. I'm not sure if 'Verizon' is offered in the UK. Let me know.**

**Review!**

**Trivia**

**#2-What does Troy do with Gabriella's microphone right before he hands it to her in Breaking Free?**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Message Sent**

**An- Hi! Thanx for all the reviews! They are awesome! This story is coming to a close. There are a few chapters left. Trivia? The answer was that he flips it in his hands. This chapter is dedicated to **_freakygeniusgirl12141_**, for sending in the question, and **_Corbin's My Man_** , for answering correctly first. Also, **_youknowyouloveme10, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, xAlwaysandforeverx, larabaybee, x-ImAgInE-x,_** and**_ HSMandChelseaFCfan _**gave the correct answer. I bet all of you are wondering who it is...you'll find out soon...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

"Brie, you're here!" Troy was completely exstatic. He'd planned a special day for him and Gabriella. He vowed to leave the computer alone until it was time for Gabriella to go. He wasn't going to mess anything up. He made sure that he turned off his cell phone before she arrived.

"Troy, what's going on? You asked me over here so early." Gabriella was still half sleep. She'd recieved his call at about 6 am.

"Brie, we're gonna spend this entire day together with absolutely no interupptions. We haven't really had any 'us' time." Gabriella smiled at him. She clearly wasn't expecting him to say that. "First, we have to eat." He took her hands in his as they made their way into the dining room. Gabriella let out a small gasp. The table was set up for two people. Food was all over. You could tell that it took some time to be prepared. "Do you like it?" Troy asked with hopeful eyes.

"Like it? Troy it's awful..." Troy's face dropped. Gabriella smiled. "awful sweet." His blue eyes met with Gabriella's brown. They smiled warmly at each other before leaning in for a tender kiss.

"Let's eat!" He grinned, pulling her to the table. He was a complete gentleman during the entire breakfast. The young couple talked and joked about everything they could possibly think of. When they were finished, Troy went to the dishes. Gabriella offered to help, but Troy refused to let her. She snuggled up to a pillow on the couch. Once the dishes were done, the two of them set out for a surprise Troy had.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can I open my eyes now?" Gabriella was growing impaitent. She'd be instructed by Troy to keep here eyes covered until he gave her the okay. Reluctanly, she agreed.

"Yes." He replied simply. Gabriella's expression was blank. "I know how much you love kids, so I thought we could spend a few hours getting to know them more." He honestly didn't know whether or not Gabriella would find it romantic or not.

"Troy, this is a great idea. I wanna be a teacher, this is a great way to get better at handling kids." She flashed him a smile. "How did you get so thoughtful?"

"Brie, if I told you, you'd never believe me." Troy joked. The two linked arms and entered the community center. Instantly, they heard the sound of laughter and constant chattering. One small girl came running up to Gabriella asking to play jump-rope. The brunette had a soft spot for children...she instantly agreed. Troy was left standing alone. He then got an idea. Troy picked up a basketball that rolled to his feet, and walked over to a group of boys. "Can I play?" He questioned. The little ones nodded vigorously. Gabriella whipped her head around to find Troy lifting one of the children in the air. She giggled. The two of them stayed there for hours.

"Troy, this was amazing! I love those kids. They're so sweet." Gabriella gushed.

"I know, completely. I even got to teach them some basketball skills." Troy was just as happy as her. "Brie...I'm sorry we couldn't do anything romantic today."

"Troy, today was the most fun I've had in a long time. I loved everything. Besides, the breakfast was romantic enough." The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss before Gabriella entered her own home. Troy was on a high cloud. The day had been a success. That was all he asked for. he drove himself home and logged on to check his email.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: exposed**

**Tbear? Wow! That's a lame nickname for easthigh's superstar. That's right. I know that you're Troy Bolton. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?! You left clues all over the place in your e-mails. All I had to do was get them together. Since it maybe hard for you to figure out what I mean, I'll explain it. It started a little while ago when you told me you lived in Albequerque. I couldn't believe it. It was really weird. Then, you told me about your girlfriend Gabriella. I let it go at first. Then the whole thing with the intranet club. That brought me back to Gabriella. Looked in the yearbook, only on in the entire school. You really shouldn't brag about how cute a couple you guys are. Next, was Chad. it hit me in your last letter when you told me he said hi. Chad only has one best friend. It had to be you. I've got some words for you...YOU'RE AN SELF CENTERED FOOL! I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF HAVING A CRUSH ON YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE. BECAUSE OF YOU, I COULDNT GO TO A BETTER HIGH SCHOOL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy was absolutely baffled. How could a wonderful day end so horrible? Everything was going fine, until he slipped up. Troy knew it was going to happen soon. He'd hoped that it would take months before anything actually gave his identity away. The ony thing he wanted to do was find out who the person on the other side of his conversations was...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**#3-What day of the week is the callbacks on **_**before**_** Sharpay changes it?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Message Sent**

**An- I'm soo sorry! I've been getting ready for school to start lately, and daddy's landscaping is booming. So many yards to cut. I've also just met someone while cuting a lawn too. So, I've got a little 'summer love' start going on. lol TrIvIa TiMe! The winner is **_vicki86_**! Congrats! The answer was Thursday! Also, **_blonde sparkles73, xAlwaysandforeverx, Vanessagirl, Mmmwhhaa, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, Corbin's My Man, HSMandChelseaFCfan, BreakToTheStars, my.life.is.RaNdOm., Kawahara Hikori, CheErLeAdInx3LiSa, freakygeniusgril12141, LIL BIT 101, Jayne-94-2xx, GoldenLily,_ **and **_WildCat-Lover22 _**gave the correct answer! All of you are doing awesome at the trivia. When HSM2 priemiers ****everywhere****, they'll be trivia for that too. I might not start that until they release the DVD for it. One of my reviewers asked if this was going to end a Troypay. NOPE, I'm a diehard troyella fan. lol Also, Sharpay really isnt even in this story(sorry to all of her fans!). The time is coming close for me to reveal the mystery penpal(that sounded so weird! lol). I'm going to go on with this story now...**

**p.s. FanFiction is being weird, so if the e-mail adresses or anything else is messed up blame them! lol**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

"Brie! This is serious!" Troy snapped at a giggling Gabriella. He'd been trying to explain why it was important to know their identity. The couple were at Troy's house. He'd called Gabriella the next morning. They were now talking about his problem.

"Troy, everything will be fine. Besides, it's only a few harmless conversations about pointless things. How bad could it be?" She questioned, still trying to stifle a laugh.

"Brie, they weren't pointless conversations. They were things about my life. Personal things. Things that I wouldn't tell anyone. Things about you, me, Chad, Taylor, our love life..." Gabriella perked up at that.

"What do you mean 'our love life'?" Troy noticed she was becoming angry.

"Yes, but that was because I thought they were far away. I trusted this person." He reasoned. Gabriella wasn't buying it.

"What did you tell them?" Troy sighed. There was no getting out of this argument.

"I told them everything that occured from the moment we met up until two days ago. _Everything_. _Every_ little detail that happened in _everyone's_ life. I'm regretting it more than anything I've ever done."

"Who gave the green light to tell everyone's business? You told them everything?! Why?! What was it about all of our lives that made you wanna go and tell some random person?" Gabriella exploded. This wasn't like her, and Troy was frightened. He didn't have anything to say. She'd never been so angry about anything in the entire world. "Troy, the things you told your penpal were personal. A lot of people will be hurt." Her tone was much softer when she spoke. Gabriella figured he already had enough to deal with.

"I know, that's why I have to find out who they are...but how?" The blue-eyed boy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. They remained in deep thought until the beauty spoke.

"Just do the same thing she did to you..." Gabriella stated simply. Troy shot her a bewildered look. He was completely oblivious to what she was talking about. "Analyze the e-mails." She spoke in a 'duh' tone.

"Right! All we have to do is read all of the emails and it'll give me clues! You are a genuis!" He exclaimed while lifting her into the air. She giggled as he spun with her still tightly in his arms.

"Can we have some of that food your dad made?" Troy scrunched up his nose.

"You wanna eat my dad's cooking? You're a freaky-genuis girl." He joked, as his girlfriend slapped him gently on the arm.

"I'm just super hungry. You didn't feed me anything." She pouted. Troy grinned. He thought she was terribly cute. He took her hand and lead her down the steps. They agreed to begin analyzing after Gabriella's stomatch was satified.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, I think I found something." Gabriella exclaimed happily. She and Troy had been searching the e-mails for the last hour and a half. Nothing came up until now. "She says she has brown eyes."

"Brie, that doesn't help us at all. Keep looking." He sighed. This was not as easy as it seemed.

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT OUR FIRST TIME?!!!!" Gabriella's voiced boomed.

"I thought I could trust her."

"'Dear creativegrl247, I'm not a virgin either. Gabriella and I spent a magical night together. She seemed like she wasn't enjoying anything we did. To tell the truth, neither was I.'" Gabriella gave him a stern look. "Wanna explain that?"

"I wasn't having a good time because I was nervous of what you thought. The stupid penpal was the only person I could vent to. If I told Chad or any of the guys, they'd never let me live it down. If I told you, you'd probably think I was a wuss." Troy explained while staring at the floor.

"Troy, I wouldn't think anything like that. I was nervous too. Extremely nervous. I would never judge you. We can talk about anything and everything." Gabriella spoke. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"From now on, no more secrets."

"Agreed! Now, let's get back to looking."

"Wait! What about this one?" He asked a little excited. It was only a few minutes after their little quarrel.

"This is good! She's apparently in my science class. She's partnered with Alan. I-I don't know who that is. I've never paid attention to his partner."

"Think Brie. We really need to know!"

"Troy! I can't remember. I'll just check when we go back to school tomorrow." Troy nodded. "Check your e-mail. Maybe she sent something." Troy obeyed and went over to his computer.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

To: Cat got your tounge?

**Hey Troy,**

**What's wrong? Cat got your tounge and now you cant talk? That's too bad. Our conversations were really interesting. So interesting, that the whole school should know about them. Yep! You guessed it! I'm going to post all of the e-mails up so that everyone can read them. You know I can do it, since we're both computer geeks. I'll be doing it during the senior free period. Good Luck trying to stop me :PPPPP**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We have until free period tomorrow to find out who this person is." Troy sighed.

"What happens at free period?" Gabriella causiosly asked.

"The e-mails will be up for everyone to read. She's in the intranet club. She knows how."

"If she's in the intranet club, wouldn't we know who it was?" Troy shook his head.

"No one's been extra nice to me or anything. They just found out who I was."

"Let's just rest up." Gabriella suggested. Troy smiled and pulled her close to him. Gabriella giggled.

"Brie, promise me that whatever happens with this e-mail thing, you'll sticke by me." Troy softly said while looking into her brown eyes.

"Troy I will never leave you. No matter what happens. I'm gonna stick around." Gabriella leaned up and kissed him with nothing but passion. The two of them contiued until they drifted into a slumber.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter: Penpal is revealed! **

**An- I've got an idea for another story. I'm gonna post the summary on both stories I have right now. Let me know if I should do it.**

**In My Sister's Shadow****: Gabriella Montez has an older sister named Jasmin. Jasmin has always been known as the 'golden child' in her family. Everything is perfect in Jasmin's life. Gabriella cant take it anymore. She craves to be noticed. So she does something drastic. She steps out of who she is in oder to become her sister.In Gabriella's quest to shine, will she find love in the one friend that's always noticed her?(troyella)**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**#4-What does Troy use as a microwphone while rehearing with Kelsi for callbacks?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Message Sent**

**An- Ok, so right now its 3:14 am. I'm still awake. I'm giving you this chapter because I probbably won't update again this weekend. HSM2 is on. This is a double dedication to **_BreakToTheStars_**, because we're doing a co-write, which should be out late September, and to **_vicki86_**, fo getting the trivia right. The answer was a gong wand, but i accepted the answers: that sticky with the spongey thing at the end, bass drum mallet, and some other stuff. The reviews were awesome. Also, I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing. I realized I haven't sone that in a while. This story would truly be nothing without you. This ****is**** the chapter you've all been waiting for. Now, if you'e gussed correctly and have had your answer confirmed, sorry! I changed who the person is because it's much better. Or at least I think so...**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of a reason why I don't own...Hey! There's one!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

"No matter what happens, nothing changes between us." Troy said as he and Gabriella walked into East High.

"Right. Remeber the plan."

"I got it. Come straight to me right after scince or whatever." Gabriella giggled. She kissed his cheek and left. "This is going to be a long day..." Troy sighed.

It was now 9:30. There was only a little time left until Gabriella got out of her class. He was growing impatient. He yearned to know who this person was. The bell rang, and Troy was the first one out of the door. He bolted down the halls toward Gabriella room. He stopped short when he ran into someone.

"OW!" They winced in unison.

"Brie?"

"Tbear? Sorry, about that. I was just trying to get to you. I know who the person is." Gabriella staed seriously.

"Who?!"

"No time for that right now! We have to get to the library!"

"Right!...and wich way is that?" Gabriella shot him an 'are you kidding me?' glare.

"You've been there before!" The brunette snapped.

"Well, yeah but not often..." Gabriella groaned and yanked him to their destination.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The two entered the library taking extreme precaution. They couldn't be seen. "Ok, so who are we looking for?"

"No one, she's right there." Gabriella whispered as she pointed to Martha Cox.

"Martha? Martha Cox wants to ruin my life?" Troy yelled/whispered in shock. Gabriella just nodded and walked over.

"Hey Martha. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Gabi! What's up?" Martha asked, cheery and bright.

"I know about what you're doing to Troy." Martha had a confused look on her face. "Don't play dumb. I know you've been sending him e-mails."

"Gabriella, what are you talking about?" Gabriella couldn't believe she was still palying dumb.

"What's your screen name?"

"Oh, it's xiluv2dancex." She replied.

"Wait...what?! Your screen name is _not_ creativegrl247?" Martha shook her head. "Unbelieveable." Gabriella's face dropped.

"What's wrong Brie?" Troy came out from hiding when he saw her frown.

"It's not her. The person is still ther. They can still print it."

"Martha, do you know anyone with the screen name '_creativegrl247?_" Troy asked.

"Nope, but try Taylor." The couple immediately left and headed off to Taylor's locker. She and Chad seemed to be trying to find his basketball.

"Do you know anyone with the screen name_ creativegrl247?_" Gabriella asked, out of breath from the run.

"Nope, doesn't your cousin have that screen name Chad?" He seemed to be stifiling a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Troy questioned. He was a little irritated.

"I guess the fun's over." Everyone except him was bewildered. "I'm the penpal Troy."

"Ok...but you're not a girl." Chad laughed.

"That's the beauty of the internet. I can type in any appearance and use anyone's screen name. I never meant for it to go this far. When you started spilling the secrets that you never told me...I became jealous and I got hooked. I couldn't stop. I would log on my cousin Natasha's name and type to you. I would've kept it going, but I think after you told me about the 'magical' nights you had with Gabi was enough." Gabriella looked away and blushed. "That, and the fact that my cousin's going back to LA." Troy didn't move. "It's okay to respond Troy."

"Oh, I'll give you a response!" He yelled gripping Chad's shirt and pushing him against the lockers. He raised his fist and was about to let introduce it to Chad's face when a small soft hand touched his.

"It was only a joke Troy. Just let it go." Gabriella told him sincerly. She hated violence.

"Fine.."Troy mumbled letting him down.

"I'm sorry. It started out as a joke, but then it became another way for me to be your best friend again. When you and Gabs started dating, you stopped telling me stuff. I felt left out."

"I'm sorry. That won't happen again." The two did their handshake and grinned.

"Well, I think we all learned a very valuable lesson here." Taylor put in. "Never trust everyone who you meet on the internet" She spoke to Troy, "never try to trick you friends," She directed to Chad,"and never, ever wear that shirt with that bracelet!" She insrtucted to Gabriella. The four friends laughed and went off to lunch.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there you have it! lol Not as good because I'm not awake, but I wanted to give you something since this story is almost over. **

**REVIEW!**

**#5-What does Ryan's shirt say when he's preparing for callbacks backstage?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Message Sent**

**An- YAY!! All of you liked the last chapter! lol I'm just a bit over happy. Trivia! The answer was 'New York'. It's actually really funny, because most people didn't even realize that there was a saying on his shirt! The winner is **_Corbin's My Man_**! Also, **_x-ImAgInE-x, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, _**and **_LuciaAyala23_** gave the correct aanswer! I'd like to thank **_BreakToTheStars_** for her idea of the person being Chad. It's actually pretty funny how we came across it. Anyway, this story is pretty much over. Just two more chapters I think. **

**Disclaimer: Nope! But I do own a pillow with Zac Efron's face on it! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

"Troy, you have to talk to me sometime!" Chad spoke while trying to keep up with his best friend. The two of them hadn't spoken since Chad told everyone that he was the penpal. That was over a month ago.

"Oh yeah? Keep talking and see if I answer." Troy replied. He quickened his pace and stopped at Gabriella's locker. "Hey Brie."

"Hey T-bear." She replied kissing him square on the lips.

"So, are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why of course!" She giggled. "We haven't had any 'us' time since the whole penpal thingy." Troy just nodded in agreement while lowering his head so that their noses touched.

"Okay, you guys are definitely a shoe-in for cutest couple." Taylor gushed as she walked up to them. Gabriella looked up at her and smiled.

"And you are definietly a shoe-in for world's worst mood killer." Troy mumbled as the two girls giggled.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment. I actually want to talk to the both of you about something."

"You know you can talk to us about anything, Tay." Gabriella assured her.

"Well, it's about-" Before she could continue, Troy interrupted her.

"If it's about Chad and that stupid penpal thing, save it! There's no way I'm gonna forgive him." Troy stated sternly. Gabriella and Taylor could tell he was serious.

"Fine, but at least hear him out. You two have been friends since pre-school. Don't throw all of that away over some stupid joke." Taylor said, before quietly walking away. Troy though about what she said before sighing.

"Brie, am I wrong for being mad at him?" Troy questioned, a little unsure of the answer himself. Gabriella shook her head and walked back over to him. She took his hands in hers and answered.

"You're not wrong for being mad. It wasn't funny to us, but for not talking to him, I think you should at least hear what he has to say. He's been really upset this past month." Troy nodded and kissed Gabriella's cheek before rushing off to find Chad.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The entire day, Chad was no where to be found. Not even at the free period workout. He was really starting to worry. It was after school, and Troy was in the gym working on his free throws. The big red doors swung open, and Chad's bushy hair appeared.

"Hey! I've been looking for you all day! Where have you been?" Troy interogated as Chad came closer.

"I was staying out of your way. Why were you looking for me?" He was baffled.

"I want to hear what you have to say. The reason why I should forgive you.."

"I get it." He huffed. "What I did was stupid. It upset you, and I never meant to do that. I felt like I didn't know you anymore. We've been brothers since pre-school. If I didn't know who you were, then who did?" Chad explained. He never looked Troy in the eye.

"I'm sorry you felt that way. I never meant for that to happen, but hey...brothers make mistakes..." Troy started.

"but they're still brothers." Chad finished with a smile. The two of them did their handshake and smiled.

"So, how did you come up with such a prank anyway?" Troy was truly curious. Chad hadn't exactly proved that he was smart enough in the past few years.

"Well, it all kinda just fell into place. I entered the chat room by accident. I saw you're name and IMed you. I thought you'd reconise the name, but then I realized that I was on my cousin's name. It was only going to be for one night, then, the e-mails kept coming. I would crack up everytime I heard the 'Message Sent' coming from the computer." Troy smacked his best friend on the side of his head. "Hey! That was when I thought it was funny." The two laughed.

"Just be gald Brie's not blowing up at me for spilling me secrets to a complete stranger."

"Oh, dude, don't worry. I talked to her about the whole thing after you found out. She said it was fine as long as I kept my lips shut." He smiled triumphantly.

"That was very nice of you Chad. I'm actually proud that you pulled such an awesome prank." They both laughed and began to play a certain game involving Chad's favorite object.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Like I said, almost over...so sad! lol Next chapter is a sweet Troyella one. Sorry for the shortness! Also, you can send in trivia for HSM or HSM2. I'm gonna use them all along with the ones I make up. **

**#8-What is the color of the liquid that releases a strange smell causing everyone in the Scholastic Decathlon to evacuate? **

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Message Sent**

**An- I'm soooooo Sorry! I haven't forgotten about this story! I never leave them unfinished. I've been busy and I've had a small case of writer's block. Thanx again for all of the reviews. This is the last chapter, but there is gonna be something after it. Once again, I've recieved PMs for another sequel. I'm fresh out of ideas to continue it. I have no thoughts of a sequel right now, but things can change. If you have an idea, send it in. Also, I have the next chapter typed up for all of the stories. So, expect some updates. Trivia! The answer was dark blue/purple-ish. Fan-fiction's being mean and not letting me see anything on my profile or even my stories! So I have no clue who the winner is. I'm pretty sure almost everyone got it. Even though this chapter's short...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

Troy was sitting on the sofa at the Montez household. From what he was told, Gabriella was stressing over what to wear. Even after Troy told her it was a casual date. Her mother was seen running up and down the stairs with numerous pieces of clothing in her hands. The blue-eyed boy chuckled at the thought of Gabriella not knowing what to wear.

"Okay, sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure what you meant by casual." Gabriella said while a blush crept over her face.

"It's fine Brie. You look amazing. Even if it's a simple as a t-shirt and jeans." Troy replied sweetly.

"Thanks, now where are we going?" The brunette asked excitedly. A wide smile was on her face.

"Bowling." He smirked.

"Bowling?" Gabriella was somewhat surprised. Troy usually did something sweet and romantic when it was just them on dates. "Well, I'm sure it'll be fun." Troy nodded and pulled her gently out of the house. Gabriella began to walk down to te car when Troy swiftly pulled her into a kiss. Gabriella immediately relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his crept around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion her could muster. Gabriella returned the kiss with equal love and passsion. The couple pulled away breathlessly and stared at each other.

"Wow." Troy breathed. "When was the last time we kissed like that?" He asked. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"I think it was sometime before you met your 'penpal'." She replied, while stifiling a giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny! I wasn't the one who had her private thoughts published because she couldn't tell the difference between two disks." Troy joked. Gabriella gasped and pushed his shoulder. "Ow, that hurt." He pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry T-bear. Let me kiss you and make it better." She pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"Hey, you missed the shoulder."

"I said I wanted to kiss _you_. Not your icky shoulder." Gabriella laughed. Troy grinned and kissed her once more.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Troy said as he opened her door.

"Troy, it's eleven-thirty at night. I'd be surprised if the place is still open!" Gabriella laughed. Troy smiled and drove off once he was in the car.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I hope you know that this isn't the bowling alley." Gabriella spoke as the two hopped out of his car.

"I know that, Brie." He said as he took her hand and pulled her to the back of the building. "Ladies first." He said as he opened the door. Gabriella raised her eyebrows, but didn't argue. Once inside, he led her up the stairs and onto a candle lit rooftop.

"Troy...how did you..." Gabriella gasped.

"Well, I wanted to make things special. I knew you'd go crazy, so I texted the guys to set it up while we were at that red light."

"It's beautiful, but why East High?" She pondered.

"If you must ask, this is the place where we had our very first kiss two years ago." He said matter-of-factly. Gabriella's mouth formed and 'o', as she kissed him sweetly and pulled away. "That wasn't what our first kiss was like." He brought he closer to him and pressed his mouth against hers. Gabriella giggled and kissed him back.

"We should eat this stuff up." Gabriella said in between kisses as she eyed the food. Troy laughed and pulled away. He spread the blanket and passed the food over to his girlfriend. She accepted the food graciously and began to 'stuff her face' as Taylor would put it.

"So, have you thought anything about the future?" Troy asked as Gabriella scooted in between his legs. She rested herself up against his chest as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do I have to think when it's holding me in it's arms?" She asked softly. Troy kissed the top of her head and held on to her tighter.

"I love you. You know that, right?" He focused his blue eyes on the flowers that were in front of him. Gabriella looked up at him. She was a little nervous. She wasn't sure if he was trying to break up with her or if he was just being affectionate.

"Of course. You've proven that jut by bringing me up here. It's so...romantic."

"In a cheesy sorta way, yes." Troy laughed. Gabriella smiled up at him.

"No matter what happens, we're always gonna have each other." She vowed.

"Definitely! Oh, and one more little thing."

"What's that?" Gabriella questioned sitting up and facing him.

"We _have_ to be more careful with computers. I mean seriously, first your blog, then my e-mails. What's next, random instant messages?(hehe!) Gabriella laughed and nodded her head.

"You know what would be worst? If our children had to go through this!" She laughed. Troy joined in along with her.

"I almost forgot!" Troy exclaimed, before reaching behind his back. "Do you remember this?" He asked pulling out the pillow saying 'kiss me?' on it and handed it to her. Gabriella giggled and smiled.

"How could I forget?" She asked, still giggling.

"Well, maybe you should follow it's instructions..." Troy slyly whispered in her ears. Gabriella grinned and gave Troy an earth-shattering kiss.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAY!!! An update! (finally!) lol Next update will be the last for this story. I'm kinda sad, but not really. lol I promise it'll be sooner!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Message Sent**

**An-I have to say, that I am a bit sad. This is the absolute last chapter of 'Message Sent'. I've gotten an idea for a third installment, but that will probably end up as a oneshot. I didn't have a trivia last chapter. Thanx soooo much for all of the reviews! I couldn't have done anyof this without you! So therefore, I seriously have nothing more to say in this author's note except expect another story! Not anytime soon, but do check out my profile and see which ones you like. Let me know! Umm, I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll ever write this in the story...I don't own.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To: Subject: Checking up on you.**

**Dear creativegrl247/ Chad's cousin**

**It's noce hearing from you too. After all these years, I can't believe that Chad finally got th guts to propose to Taylor. That's awesome news. Just think, it was 5 years ago when Gabriella and I got married. Now, we're happily married at the age of 25 with two excellent children. You know, Josephine(8) and little Trevor(4), or did Chad forget to tell you? If he did, well you know now! lol **

**Have you heard about Zeke? Yep, I'm referring to the one you had the BIGGEST crush on in 7th grade. He's is now currently honeymooning with his wife Sharpay. Boy, it's a good thing you're over him. Sharpay would have about 13 million restraining orders against you. lol He's whipped. **

**Her brother Ryan is doing okay too. Stella, from freshman year, married him. No kids yet though. You see, she's a super model so her figure is kinda a big deal to the. Yes, he's still doing jazz squares except now it's on Broadway. Yeah...he hit it ****big**

** Jason and Kelsie? Come to think of it, I haven't really heard from them. It's kinda weird. After all we wnet through with Gabi's blog, you'd think Kels would have the decencey to call! Hmph! The nerve of some people! lol Incase you didn't notice, that last sentence was my impression of you in fourth grade. You remember when Chad stepped on your project, and your grade dropped to a B. lol You were crazy mad! It was awesome! Where was I? **

**I'm pretty sure you know that Chad and Taylor got married two years after Gabi and I...considering you were at the wedding. You probably know about Baby Danforth too. That little guy has a lot of energy. He can run Track just like his father. And what an arm that little dude has! Definitely baseball in his future. The bushy hair thing too! Gabi says she prays to the heavens that the comb dosen't break in his head. Tay would never be able to find it. lol**

**And Finally, Yours Truly. Well, I've already told you about the kids and Gabriella and that pretty much sums it up. Just incase your peanut brain didn't comprehend, ****they**** are my life. I'd be absolutely nothing without them. As long as I have them with me, I can live everyday with a smile. Cheeseball, I know. It's the truth. I love them with all of my heart. I can't wait to watch them grow up into teens. The only thing I ask is that those little pervs look into her eyes. Haha...I'm serious. **

**How are you? How's Ben? How's Katie? How's Kyle? How's work? How's life? Wow that's a lot of questions...Anywho, you have to answer them all. And come by the house sometime. This weekend would be perfect. Everyone's coming over for a mini reunion. Don't worry, no jokes. I promise, there will be no sand in the potatoe salad. lol Don't tell Gabi, but I found her little blog thingy. She still writes on it! Here, I'll copy and paste...**

**GaBrIeLlA's WoRLd**

**Bloggy! Gosh, I never get tired of you. I told you I'd write again. I'll fill you in. Cute Boy and I are married with two...count 'em...TWO children. Josephine and Little Trevor. They're are just my pride and joy! Sigh. Josephine has curly hair like moi and electric blue eyes like her father. Little Trevor, however...OMG! That rhymed!...lol...looks just like Cute Boy. One of these days I'm gonna put pictures in here. Yes, I'm a little hyper. Coffee...well actually an iced latte from Dunkin' Donuts. **

**Not much else happening. Well, there was this whole icident back in high school with Troy. Yeah, let's just say our children will ****never**** be allowed to be on the computer without us. lol I've really missed venting my feelings here. Stella is still not Cruella. We're good friends. Sigh. The baby is crying again. I've gotta run!**

**XoXo**

**Gabi!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, so she hasn't changed a bit. She's currently reading over my shoulder and scolding me...and she says hi. Well, I think I'm in trouble now, so I'll be leaving. E-mail me back Loser!!! lol**

**Your Buddy**

**Troy a.k.a. Tbear**

Troy clicked on the 'send' button that appeared on the screen. He sat back in his chair as the words 'Message Sent' popped up. He chuckled when he thought back at the joke Chad played. He looked down and smiled as his son came and sat in his lap.

"Come on little guy, let's go play some ball."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-DUDE! My story is over. I like...miss it and stuff! lol I do miss it though. Leave your thoughts! I'll be starting another story soon. Just don't hold your breath on it. Some Ideas are on my page! Check them out and tell me what you think. Also, I have my very first one-shot out. It's a Chaylor too! lol Check it out if you haven't! Love you all and Thanx for all the reviews!**

**XoXo**

**Mare**


End file.
